1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment device for a fitting designed to be flush mounted in a panel opening, using locks each consisting of a base that fits onto the fitting, and a sliding piston that comes into contact with the panel under the action of compression springs.
It is applicable particularly to flush mounting of a housing for an electric or electronic fitting (for example for a control and/or display device) in a panel window such that only the back face of the housing will be visible from the outside.
2. Discussion of the Background
The housing body, the cross-section of which is approximately the same as the cross-section of the window into which it fits, usually comprises a peripheral rim that acts as a stop at the housing limit stop, and secondly a joint cover that conceals the junction between the housing and the panel.
Many solutions have been proposed to lock the housing onto the panel when the housing is in the flush mounted position. Document FR 2 718 198 describes a locking device that makes use of elastic locks consisting of an attachment base plate and a sliding pusher acted upon by elastic means bearing on the attachment sole plate. The attachment sole plate is fitted onto the side walls of the fitting housing, whereas the thruster pushes on the back of the panel.